wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Loch Modan questing guide
This is a questing guide detailing an efficient method to obtain and complete quests in Loch Modan. For a list of all Loch Modan quests in table format, see Loch Modan quests. Note: This guide is not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, it is meant to show a player an efficient way to complete many quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). Levels 10-20 in the Eastern Kingdoms This guide works with the Westfall questing guide. Review that as you plan. Once new dwarves, gnomes and humans finish their starting zone and reach approximately level 10, they have a choice in where to go next. Loch Modan and Westfall both are logical next steps and the Tram between Ironforge and Stormwind city make it possible to visit both easily. In addition, by level 15, Redridge Mountains becomes tempting. All three zones offer a variety of quests and the most efficient method of reaching level 20 involves visiting all three. Visit either Loch Modan or Westfall, do as many easy quests as possible, visit the other zone and do the same. By that time you can return to your first zone ready to tackle the next bunch of quests, eventually including an occasional visit to Redridge. The plan also should include preparations for hitting The Deadmines instance as you near level 20. Draenei and Night Elves are recommended to stay in Kalimdor and follow similar questing in Bloodmyst Isle and Darkshore for efficiency reasons. Loch Modan Quests West of The Loch * In Ironforge, outside the Tram, you can find Gnoarn. * Leave Dun Morogh via the North Gate Pass. You'll arrive just above Algaz Station. Head inside to grab the quests. * The delivery to Stormwind can wait. Head to Thelsamar and pick up quests and grab the flight path! * Head south for the Valley of Kings killing every Bear, Spider and Boar you see on the way. It isn't required to finish before the Trogg hunt, but it shouldn't be too hard. * After picking up Defense quests, head back towards Thelsamar. * On the right you'll spy a dirt path leading south east. Follow that path to the Troggs that need killing. * After the first step is done, return to the Valley of Kings for the second piece. The only difference is you'll need to hike further. * Head for the Silver Stream mine. * Inside are the tunnel rats you'll need, but you are also looking for the stacks of boxes with a loot cog. These are the loads of Miners Gear. * Once you have four loads and all the rat ears you want, turn in all your completed quests at Algaz Station, Thelsamar and the Valley of Kings. * You'll have left. Consider taking a trip to Westfall before tackling the next set of quests. Farstrider Lodge * The best route to Ironband's Excavation Site is just skirting the southern edge of The Loch. Find Magmar Fellhew. * Work your way past the Excavation to Farstrider Lodge. Pick up quests inside. * Boast starts a timer, but the buzzards are just outside the lodge. The respawn is quick. * Challenge also has a timer. The Boars are a bit farther away and higher level. * With these done, return to the Loch's edge and follow it coutner-clockwise to find Bingles and his crashed plane. * Head for the first big island in The Loch. It's home to the crocolisks you want. * North is another, even bigger island. This had the Troggs for plus Bingle's various tools. * To find his wrench, you need to go west one more isle and the hardest pull of the lot. * Once you have all the tools and the crocolisks, return to Farstrider Lodge. * Head to Valley of Kings to turn in that quest. Where to go from here After the easy and efficient questing is done in Westfall and Loch Modan, you'll want to review the Redridge Mountains questing guide. Sometime soon you'll want to hit The Deadmines instance and there are preparatory quests you'll want to gather for that. Review the Duskwood questing guide and Wetlands questing guide for hints about that zone and other adventures for the level 20-30 character. Category:Loch Modan quests Category:Questing guides